


Unequivocal Surrender

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: It all started when they visited Earth in search of energon. When the Decepticons learned about Valentine's Day, it all went downhill from there.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 36





	Unequivocal Surrender

It all started when they visited Earth in search of energon. 

Thundercracker, the complex bot that he was, met a human named Marissa, and it all went downhill from there. 

The bot arrived back to the Decepticon headquarters and detailed “very significant intel” about the Valentine’s Day celebration. After all, any information that can be leveraged against the Autobots was useful information.

Or so Thundercracker had told them. Megatron wasn’t so sure. 

Despite Megatron’s own wariness, it didn’t stop the rest of the Decepticons from taking that information to stride. As the holiday neared, bots from every division seemed to have caught on — whispering with each other during breaks about amicas and enduras and what to give them for the Valentine’s Day occasion. 

It was absolutely ridiculous. 

Back on Cybertron, items were unnecessary when the intangible often meant so much more. To bare one’s spark to another, either metaphorically or literally, meant endearment, trust, and loyalty. What signified devotion more than that? Not that Megatron vied for that kind of attention. _Of course not._

So when he got even the slightest inkling that _Soundwave_ , of all Decepticons, might present him with a foolish gift, he made it a point to not encourage such behavior among his highest ranking officers. 

When he confronted the other bot about it after a meeting, however, Soundwave expressed confusion. Meanwhile, his Cassetticons only laughed, much to both of their chagrin. 

“Megatron: Advised to inform Starscream of this matter,” Soundwave said before leaving the room. 

Megatron did not bring up the holiday with his communications officer again. 

Having a conversation with Starscream about the Earth holiday made sense, however. He could then assign the Seeker the task of informing the rest of the Decepticons. It was a viable plan, and Megatron was sticking to it. 

But it was difficult to get a hold of him. Megatron never noticed just how busy Starscream was with his daily responsibilities. Perhaps, after the successful dissemination of information, he could reward the Seeker with a break.

Megatron was able to finally find a time they could both meet on the evening prior the accursed holiday. 

He sat in the chair of his private office. In front of him was a desk with a few datapads and an unfortunate pile of Valentine’s Day memorabilia that some brave Decepticons sent him for “research purposes.”

Was it too late? Perhaps. But Megatron was adamant about not receiving any presents from his Decepticons. To outright accept even one of them would mean to propagate favoritism, and he cannot have that in his ranks. They had a mission and all else should not matter. 

“You understand, don’t you?” Megatron continued as he explained the Earth holiday in detail to Starscream. He picked up a few items on his desk for emphasis. The other bot might as well receive all the information required to get a job well done tomorrow. 

“Well, maybe I do,” Starscream replied as he hoisted himself up to sit on Megatron’s desk. The Seeker casually moved the items and datapads aside to make more room for himself. 

Starscream was being cryptic, and Megatron was not a fan of him being cryptic. It usually meant another plot related to his demise. 

“What are you planning, Starscream?” Megatron asked, confronting it head on. He was too tired for games tonight. 

“Your unequivocal surrender.”

Of course Starscream was planning his surrender. Megatron couldn’t remember a time when he _wasn’t_ doing so. 

He glanced up at the Seeker to look him in the optics and give him a piece of his mind — only to see Starscream leaning in close. 

The other bot put his servos on the side of Megatron’s face, red optics with intent, yet question.

_Oh._

As Starscream’s lips captured his own, Megatron thought that perhaps Earth holidays weren’t so intolerable after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for @deceptikin.
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos/comment!


End file.
